


Поужинаем вместе? [collage]

by alicewinter_ao3, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collage, Crossover, F/M, Manip, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: — Дорогая, что у нас сегодня на ужин?— Мой бывший любовник.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Damon Salvatore, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Поужинаем вместе? [collage]

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн для Деймона — до событий сериала, для Гермионы — ПостХогвартс  
> Исходник: [здесь](https://picua.org/image/kachestvo.cIY94M)

[Открыть в полном размере](https://picua.org/images/2021/01/18/055d5ce6079caf2b4de02858422ae373.png)  


Смотреть остальные работы  

    

При клике на превью откроется страница работы (по умолчанию в этом же окне)  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902257) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902353) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027878) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479597) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225373) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503738) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570701) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943835) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943964) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944105) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959519) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987908) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050311) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203794) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215920) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220540) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223558) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223810) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223891)


End file.
